Specific aims are to assess the role of ketosis in reducing glycemia during VLCD treatment of obese NIDDM and to determine the efficacy of a more ketogenic VLCD to achieve greater and more rapid glycemic control in obese NIDDM. The data from this protocol is being retained on the CDMAS for completion and future use.